Stolik
by KasD
Summary: Nigdy nie wiemy co nas spotka jutro. Ostatnia noc na ziemi ze stolikiem w tle. Bardzo slash, bardzo Destiel.


Stali naprzeciw siebie, na środku czegoś, co z pewnością niegdyś można było nazwać salonem. Milczeli, mierząc się wzrokiem, a gęstniejąca z chwili na chwilę atmosfera stawała się niemal namacalna.

- Dean, proszę. – ciszę przeszył cichy głos Anioła – Jesteś jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie mi pomóc.

Winchester tylko parsknął śmiechem w odpowiedzi. Odwrócił się plecami i oparł dłonie na blacie wiekowego stolika, który zatrzeszczał złowrogo. Po twarzy blondyna nadal błąkał się lekki uśmiech, choć aktualna sytuacja powinna skłonić go do odrobiny powagi. Przysiadł na skraju stołu, który ponownie wydał z siebie ostrzegawczy jęk i spojrzał na Castiela, splatając ręce na piersiach.

- Poczekaj, bo chyba nie do końca nadążam. Prosisz mnie bym pomógł ci znaleźć, uwięzić i torturować twojego kumpla Archanioła, dopóki nie poda ci adresu tego z góry? – nawet nie starał się wyzbyć drwiącej nuty ze swojego tonu.

- Wiem, że to brzmi jak misja samobójcza, ale zaufaj mi. Nie prosiłbym cię o coś, co zagrażałoby twojemu życiu.

Z oczu bruneta biła niczym niezachwiana pewność i determinacja. Dean wiedział, że Aniołowie nie są tak święci, jak mogłoby się wydawać i też potrafią kłamać. Może nawet lepiej niż „zwykli śmiertelnicy". Ale nie Castiel. On już na początku udowodnił po której stronie stoi, chociażby ratując mu życie. Potem zrobił to jeszcze kilka razy, co tylko potwierdzało, że jest z nim.

- W jaki sposób chcesz przetrwać upojną noc z wkurzonym, żądnym zemsty Archaniołem? – zapytał Łowca, nadal sceptycznie nastawiony do tego planu.

- Jesteś naczyniem Michała. Żaden Anioł nie odważy się ciebie tknąć.

- A co z tobą? – Winchester podświadomie bał się odpowiedzi. Nie chciał słyszeć swoich obaw wypowiedzianych na głos. Więc Castiel nie odezwał się. Posłał mu po prostu długie spojrzenie, po czym usiadł na jednym z krzeseł przy stole.

Dean jeszcze jakiś czas wpatrywał się w pustkę, która przed chwilą wypełniona była sylwetką bruneta. Z chwili na chwilę ta sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej beznadziejna i przestawała mu się podobać.

- Więc… - zaczął, jednak jego głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa i dziwnie zadrżał. Odchrząknął lekko i kontynuował już nieco pewniej. – To twoja ostatnia noc na ziemi. Jakieś plany?

- Planowałem posiedzieć tu w ciszy. – odparł spokojnie Castiel, jakby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem.

Blondyn przeniósł na niego swoje spojrzenie, unosząc lekko brwi w geście zdziwienia. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi.

- Żadnego alkoholu, kobiet? Czegokolwiek innego? – dopytywał Łowca.

Jego towarzysz wciąż przecząco kręcił głową.

- No dalej, Cas! Nie ma żadnej rzeczy, która by cię uszczęśliwiła? Albo coś, co zawsze chciałeś zrobić, ale nie było okazji?

Wtedy Anioł powoli oderwał wzrok od blatu stolika, pokrytego gęstą siatką rys i zadrapań. Spojrzał Winchesterowi prosto w oczy i zastygł tak na kilkanaście, długich niczym wieczność, sekund. Dean poczuł uderzenie gorąca na widok tych niebieskich tęczówek, które po raz pierwszy patrzyły na niego w sposób tak… inny. Nie był pewny czy podobają mu się te szybsze uderzenia własnego serca.

Anioł powoli wstał od stołu. W dwóch krokach znalazł się przed blondynem. Wciąż nie odzywał się słowem, po prostu patrzył. Dean zawsze miał pewne problemy z rozszyfrowaniem mimiki Castiela, jednak teraz wydało mu się, że widzi słaby uśmiech, błąkający się w kącikach jego ust.

- Wiesz… - zaczął brunet cicho. – Jest jedna rzecz, którą zawsze chciałem zrobić.

Łowca pokiwał bezwiednie głową, przełykając ślinę. Nie do końca rozumiał co się dzieje, ani do czego zmierza ta sytuacja. Nie wiedział co myśleć, ba, w ogóle nie potrafił myśleć. Po prostu się poddał. Poddał się chwili obecnej, nie przejmując się ewentualnymi konsekwencjami.

- Więc czemu jej nie zrobiłeś? – zapytał Castiela lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

- Tak jak mówiłeś – nie było okazji, nie było odwagi… - odparł tamten, a Deanowi wydało się, że zbliżył się o krok. – I nadal nie wiem czy to właściwe. Ale… To moja ostatnia noc na ziemi.

Winchester wstrzymał oddech, kiedy dostrzegł dłoń Anioła, która ostrożnie zbliżała się do jego twarzy. Chwilę później poczuł jej delikatny dotyk na policzku. Wciąż nie odrywał oczu od Casa. Teraz już był pewny, że po raz pierwszy odkąd się poznali, widzi na jego twarzy uśmiech.

Niepewny tego, co właśnie się dzieje, stał bez ruchu z rękami nadal splecionymi na piersiach. Pozwalał brunetowi wodzić palcami po swojej twarzy i czekał. Czekał na kolejny krok, kolejny znak.

Castiel nie trzymał go w niepewności zbyt długo. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i pochylił swoją twarz tak, że dzieliły ich tylko centymetry. Spojrzał Łowcy w oczy, szukając w nich zgody. Potwierdzenia, że to co robi jest słuszne. Że Dean też tego pragnie. Blondyn, zamiast trudzić się odpowiedzią, położył dłoń na karku Anioła i po prostu go pocałował. Całował jego miękkie wargi, czując jak po jego wnętrzu rozchodzi się nieznane dotąd ciepło. Objął Castiela w pasie, wsuwając rękę pod jego płaszcz. Pod palcami poczuł dreszcz, jaki wstrząsnął ciałem Anioła, gdy w końcu zaczął oddawać pocałunki. Z każdą chwilą stawały się bardziej zachłanne i gwałtowne.

W pewnym momencie Winchester mocno złapał Casa i bez zbędnych ceregieli obrócił się, sadzając go na stoliku. Oderwali się od siebie na ułamek sekundy, tylko po to by złapać oddech. Brunet chwycił koszulę Deana i przyciągnął go bliżej. W czasie gdy był zajęty rozpinaniem guzików, usta Winchestera tworzyły sobie tylko znaną ścieżkę na jego odsłoniętej szyi,

- Jednak nie jest przyczepiony na stałe. – mruknął z uśmiechem Łowca, gdy jednym, szybkim ruchem ściągnął z Anioła płaszcz. Po nim przyszła kolej na marynarkę. Nie miał cierpliwości by bawić się z guziczkami koszuli, więc ściągnął ją Castielowi przez głowę, odrzucając gdzieś za siebie. To samo zrobił z własną podkoszulką i w końcu jego spragnione usta ponownie odnalazły wargi Cassa. Naparł na niego mocniej, czując jego nagie ciało bliżej niż kiedykolwiek. Poczuł jak uda bruneta zaciskają mu się wokół bioder, a on sam błądzi dłońmi po jego plecach. W końcu dotarły do granicy wyznaczanej przez jeansowe spodnie. Nim zdołał dosięgnąć klamry paska, Dean pochylił się do przodu tak, że Anioł poczuł plecami chłodny blat stolika.

- Coś ty taki narwany, Aniołku? – wydyszał Łowca, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cwaniacki uśmieszek.

Złapał Castiela za nadgarstki i uniósł je ponad jego głowę. Zaczął obdarowywać pocałunkami klatkę piersiową i brzuch bruneta. Pieścił oddechem jego nagie ciało, które drżało i wiło się, prosząc o więcej. Słyszał niespokojny, urywany oddech, który na chwilę zamarł zupełnie, gdy przesunął dłoń w okolice krocza Cassa. Spodnie, które miał na sobie wydawały się zdecydowanie za ciasne. Dean postanowił uwolnić go od tej zbędnej części garderoby i rozsunął rozporek. Anioł uniósł lekko biodra, ułatwiając mu zadanie. Pozbawiony większości ubrań podparł się na łokciach i omiótł Winchestera zamglonym spojrzeniem. Przyciągnął go do siebie, zanurzając dłoń w krótkich włosach Łowcy i złączył ich usta w kolejnym pocałunku. Drugą ręką podjął przerwaną mu wcześniej czynność i ponownie zaczął rozpinać klamrę paska. Nie zajęło mu to długo i już chwilę później spodnie blondyna opadły na podłogę. Cas masował lekko pokaźną wypukłość, skrytą pod materiałem bokserek Deana, na co Łowca odpowiedział przeciągłym westchnieniem, brzmiącym jak pomruk zadowolenia. Nie zamierzał być dłużnym, więc szybko pozbył się resztek ubrania Castiela. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, widząc jak bardzo jest podniecony. Objął dłonią twardego członka bruneta. Ciałem Anioła wstrząsnął silniejszy dreszcz, a z płuc wydostał się głośny jęk. Gdy zaczął powoli poruszać ręką w górę i w dół, Anioł przylgnął do niego całym sobą. Wbił paznokcie w umięśnione plecy Deana i wodził nosem po jego szyi, dysząc ciężko. Badał ustami linię żuchwy, by po chwili skupić swą uwagę na delikatnym przegryzaniu płatka ucha. Dłonie zjechały w dół i zacisnęły się na pośladkach blondyna.

W pewnym momencie, zupełnie niespodziewanym, Castiel poczuł w sobie palec Winchestera. Nim zdołał krzyknąć, został zakneblowany przez miękkie i chętne wargi. Łowca zwolnił, czekając aż jego towarzysz rozluźni mięśnie. Słyszał swoje imię, powtarzane w rozkosznym amoku cholernie pociągającym szeptem. Pożądanie rozrywało go od środka, gdy patrzył na leżące na stole, wijące się w ekstazie ciało, potargane czarne włosy i półprzymknięte powieki, pod którymi błyszczały niebieskie oczy.

- Dean… - wychrypiał Anioł – Błagam… De… O Boże!

- W takiej chwili myślisz o tatusiu? – parsknął śmiechem Łowca – Nieładnie Cass…

Brunet był zbyt rozpalony by jakkolwiek zareagować. Swoim niskim, a teraz dodatkowo zachrypniętym z emocji, przez co jeszcze bardziej seksownym głosem, wciąż błagał Winchestera o więcej.

Nie trzeba mu było tego powtarzać. Pewnym, ale bardzo delikatnym ruchem wszedł w Castiela. Zalała go fala rozkoszy, gdy poczuł w końcu ciepłe, wilgotne wnętrze Anioła. Z satysfakcją patrzył jak brakuje mu tchu do kolejnego krzyku. Czuł na plecach piekące ślady po jego paznokciach. Zajęczał, czując mocny uścisk na pośladkach. Dyszał ciężko, gdy ich, złączone w pocałunku języki walczyły w szaleńczym tańcu. Delikatność poszła precz, trzaskając drzwiami. Kierowała nimi rządza, obezwładniające pożądanie. Każdy ruch stawał się coraz szybszy, gwałtowniejszy, dążący tylko do zaspokojenia i spełnienia.

Pokój wypełniła dzika melodia dwóch spragnionych siebie istnień. Symfonia krzyków, jęków i urywanych oddechów. Akompaniował temu cichy szept ocierającej się o siebie, nagiej i mokrej od potu skóry. Całości dopełniały poskrzypywania starego stolika, czułego na najmniejszy nawet ruch.

Szczytowali prawie w tym samym momencie.

- Dean! – zdążył wykrzyknąć Anioł, zanim jego ciało wygięło się w łuk. Zacisnął dłonie na krawędziach blatu, czując jak ogarnia go niewymowna rozkosz.

Winchester poczuł mokrego członka Castiela, ocierającego się o jego podbrzusze. To wystarczyło by całym ciałem wstrząsnął silny spazm orgazmu. Jak mantrę powtarzał imię bruneta, póki jego mięśnie się nie rozluźniły.

Zmęczony oparł głowę na brzuchu Casa, który nie był w stanie wykonać najmniejszego ruchu.

- Przez twoje zachcianki popsuł się stolik. – zauważył chwilę później blondyn, dostrzegając pionowe złamanie na jednej z nóg. W odpowiedzi po pokoju rozniósł się dźwięczny śmiech drugiego mężczyzny.

Łowca bez cienia zażenowania, wziął Anioła na ręce. Ten zaplótł mu dłonie wokół szyi i ufnie wtulił nos w zagłębienie nad obojczykiem. Ruszył do sąsiedniego pokoju, gdzie ułożył bruneta na łóżku. Gdy położył się obok i przykrył ich obu pościelą, poczuł ramię niebieskookiego, obejmujące ich w talii i ciężar głowy, która spoczęła mu na piersiach. Przejechał palcami po plecach wykończonego Castiela i z uśmiechem pocałował go w potarganą czuprynę.

- Przypomnij mi jutro, żebym poprosił Rafała o nowy stół. – mruknął, przymykając powieki.


End file.
